This invention relates to a pressure/vacuum testing apparatus and method for a fluid system and, more particularly, to such a system and method which is portable, inexpensive, non-hazardous, and easy to use.
In certain closed fluid flow systems it is desirable, if not necessary, to test the system for leaks. For example, most gasoline dispensing systems for services stations, truck stops, and the like, include a system that recovers vapor from the vehicle tank during the dispensing of gasoline into the tank. The recovered vapor is passed from the dispensing nozzle and back into the underground gasoline storage tank. These gasoline dispensing and vapor recover systems must be essentially leak free to comply with governmental regulations.
However, since a multitude of nozzles, hoses, castings, breakaways and vapor tubing, along with their associated connectors, are utilized within the gasoline dispenser, or pumping unit, the potential for leakage is great.
Although various testing devices and systems are available, they are expensive, large, heavy, bulky and/or non-portable and often require an external power source.